Congratulations
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: EO. Elliot and Olivia are expecting their first child together when Olivia decides to go with Elliot to canvas a warehouse against practically everyone's wishes. Oneshot.


**Congratulations**

**Disclaimer: They are NOT mine even though I totally wish they were.**

**A/N: Okay so I've been totally blanking on the epilogue for "Trust Me" and I've been writing a lot of short little things to get my creative juices flowing and this is one of the more interesting ones. I hope you enjoy and I'd really like to hear from you guys about this one because it's a kind of out there idea.**

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered as she clutched her abdomen.

Elliot turned from his inspection of the collapsed walls of the warehouse to look at her "No, no, no," he repeated over and over again. He had told her to stay at the station and not come to check out the warehouse with him. She did anyway, telling him that he was worrying too much. The warehouse had been empty but when they had ventured inside, the whole thing had come crashing down upon them. Olivia was eight and a half months pregnant and this was just the thing that could send her into labor. Elliot had been hoping when he had shielded her with his body that something like this wouldn't happen "Are you sure?" he asked as he stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. He looked down and saw the puddle of water on the floor.

"This might be the first time I've done this," she said through gritted teeth "But I'm pretty sure."

"Okay," Elliot began soothingly "Your water only just broke. We've got at least a couple of hours before the baby gets here."

"Somehow I think it's gonna be a lot sooner than that," Olivia moaned as Elliot lowered her gently to a dry patch of floor.

"Okay," Elliot was trying to remain calm. He could hear the fire and rescue vehicles outside as they tried to find them under the warehouse rubble. He unfortunately was unable to communicate with them. This was not good "Just breathe deep," he told her as he held her "It's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn about coming," Olivia moaned as another contraction hit; the contractions were far too close together. The stress must have brought labor on far more quickly than normal.

"Don't worry about it," Elliot reassured her as he got into position to receive the baby "It'll be okay. Just think what a funny story this will be to tell our kid one day."

"I'm not willing to pay for the therapy that's gonna follow that talk," Olivia moaned as she pushed. She looked at Elliot "You look like you're about to catch a football," she attempted to make a joke before she fell back on the concrete with exhaustion from pushing.

It took twenty minutes for the baby to come into the world. Elliot cut the cord with his pocket knife and tied it off with the lace from his left shoe. He wrapped his new daughter in his jacket and handed her to Olivia "She's absolutely beautiful," he whispered to his wife.

Olivia held her baby in her arms and smiled "Hi," she whispered to the tiny bundle "You were in a real hurry huh?" she kissed the top of her daughter's head before turning to Elliot "You are amazing," she told him as she gave him a quick kiss.

"You were amazing," he countered as they both stared in awe at the new life in Olivia's arms.

"I hope they get us out of here soon," Olivia said quietly and just as she did, a fireman appeared above them and dropped to the floor.

The man looked around and saw the two detectives and the baby. His jaw dropped; he had been informed that one of the people trapped was pregnant but in the adrenaline rush of moving rubble, it hadn't occurred to him that she could go into labor. But the result was staring him in the face "Um…" he started but he was at a loss for words. He took a few more seconds before he said "We'll have the… three of you out of here in a few minutes," he scrambled back through the hole to let the paramedics know of the latest development.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thought of a name yet?" Casey asked as she perched on the foot of the hospital bed, watching Elliot and Olivia fawn over their new baby girl.

"I can barely think," Olivia laughed "It was just so… we weren't even expecting her for another few weeks and we didn't even know that she was a her until she came out and…" she sighed and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder "I haven't even thought about a name," she turned her gaze to meet Elliot's "Have you?"

"I have a few ideas," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Shirley?" he suggested.

"No," Olivia objected instantly "Did you just pull that name out of thin air?"

Elliot laughed softly "Actually kind of," he told her honestly "But she's already three hours old, she needs a name."

"I know," Olivia sighed "But it just can't be a random name. It has to be perfect. It has to fit her just right."

"I have an idea," Casey put in.

Both Elliot and Olivia turned in Casey's direction "Do I want to know?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"The warehouse was on Meadow Brook Road," Casey reminded them.

"Hmm," Olivia looked up at Elliot and then down at her daughter "Meadow Brooke Stabler," she said the name out loud "I like the sound of that. What do you think?" she asked the baby in her arms.

The baby cooed and waved a tiny hand in the air "I think she likes it," Elliot grinned.

"Then it's settled," Olivia smiled "Hello Meadow."

Casey stood up "I've gotta get back to work. John and Fin said they'd try to stop by later," she turned towards the door.

"Thanks Casey," both new parents called after her.

Elliot looked down at Meadow "She's so perfect Liv," he whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Olivia smiled tiredly at him "I was on the verge of panic."

"So was I," Elliot admitted "I was so afraid something was gonna go wrong."

"You mean something besides us being caught under several tons of rubble?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled as he brushed a kiss across her lips "Something besides that," he looked down at Meadow again "You are gonna have a very interesting story to tell young lady," he smiled.

Olivia kissed Elliot again "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," he ran a hand down the side of her face "And I love our daughter," he leaned in and kissed her again "Congratulations Mama," he smiled.

"You too, Papa," she grinned at him as their little bundle started to fidget.


End file.
